Many electrophotographic elements currently in use are designed to be initially charged with a negative polarity. Such elements contain material which facilitates the migration of positive holes toward the negatively charged surface in imagewise exposed areas in order to cause imagewise discharge. Such material is often referred to as a hole-transport agent. In elements of that type, a positively charged toner material is usually then used to develop the remaining imagewise undischarged areas of negative polarity potential, i.e., the latent image, into a toner image. Because of the wide use of negatively charging elements, considerable numbers and types of positively charging toners have been fashioned and are available for use in electrophotographic developers.
However, for some applications of electrophotography it is more desirable to be able to develop the surface areas of the element that have been imagewise exposed to actinic radiation, rather than those that remain imagewise unexposed. For example, in laser printing of alphanumeric characters it is more desirable to be able to expose the relatively small percentage of surface area that will actually be developed to form visible alphanumeric toner images, rather than waste energy exposing the relatively large percentage of surface area that will constitute undeveloped background portions of the final image. In order to accomplish this while still employing widely available high quality positively charging toners, it is necessary to use an electrophotographic element that is designed to be positively charged. Positive toner can then be used to develop the exposed surface areas, which will have, after exposure and discharge, relatively negative electrostatic potential compared to the unexposed areas, where the initial positive potential will remain. An electrophotographic element designed to be initially positively charged may contain an adequate electron-transport agent, that is, a material which facilitates the migration of photogenerated electrons toward the positively charged insulative element surface.
Electrophotographic elements include both those commonly referred to as single layer or single-active-layer elements and those commonly referred to as multiactive, multilayer, or multi-active-layer elements.
Single-active-layer elements are so named because they contain only one layer that is active both to generate and to transport charges in response to exposure to actinic radiation. Such elements typically comprise at least an electrically conductive layer in electrical contact with an active layer. In single-active-layer elements, the active layer contains a charge-generation material to generate electron/hole pairs in response to actinic radiation and an electron-transport and/or hole-transport agent, which comprises one or more of chemical compounds capable of accepting electrons and/or holes generated by the charge-generation material and transporting them through the layer to effect discharge of the initially uniform electrostatic potential. The active layer is electrically insulative except when exposed to actinic radiation, and it sometimes contains an electrically insulative polymeric film-forming binder, which may itself be the charge-generating material, or it may be an additional material that is not charge-generating. In either case, the transport agent(s) is (are) dissolved or dispersed as uniformly as possible in the layer.
Multiactive elements are so named because they contain at least two active layers, at least one charge generation layer (CGL) which is capable of generating charges, i.e., electron/hole pairs, in response to exposure to actinic radiation, and at least one charge transport layer (CTL) which is capable of accepting and transporting charges generated by the charge-generation layer. Such elements typically comprise at least an electrically conductive layer, a CGL, and a CTL. Either the CGL or the CTL is in electrical contact with both the electrically conductive layer and the remaining CTL or CGL. The CGL contains at least a charge-generation material; the CTL contains at least a charge-transport agent; and either or both layers can contain an electrically insulative film-forming polymeric binder.
In multiactive positively charged photoconductor elements of the type employing at least a CGL and a CTL, the CTL may be the uppermost layer of the element to protect the more mechanically sensitive CGL from wear. Known electron transport agents may suffer from one or more problems upon repeated use, such as high dark decay, insufficient electronic charge transport activity, a gradually increasing residual potential or the like. Certain electron transport agents, such as trinitrofluorenone (TNF), which do exhibit a useful level of sensitivity, suffer from the further disadvantage that they are now suspected to be carcinogens.
Consequently, the art of photoconductor elements continues to seek new electron transport agents which exhibit sufficient sensitivity, but which do not exhibit disadvantages such as above indicated which might restrict their utilization in positively charged photoconductor elements.
Cyclic bis-dicarboximide compounds have previously been proposed for use in photoconductor elements in Gruenbaum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,583. Electron and bipolar transport are discussed in Borsenberger et al., Organic Photoreceptors for Xerography, pp. 562–569, 584–587, and 632–633 (1998).